Love, In a Song
by thelighthouse33
Summary: Isabella Swan is a college student majoring in Music, and her new music tutor is Edward Cullen. Hours of studying and playing piano lets them get to know each other and they both start to realize something. That they are falling in love with each other. Rated M for future chapters. Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Isabella Swan is a college student majoring in Music, and her new music tutor is Edward Cullen. Hours of studying and playing piano lets them get to know each other and they both start to realize something. That they are falling in love with each other. Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or it's characters. I just change up the plot a little.

Chapter One: Beginnings

_**Bella**_

I was on my way to college in my red, 1953 Chevy pick-up truck. This truck had so many memories of my old town, Forks in Washington. My dad had given me this truck when I moved there from Arizona, and I drove that truck all through my high school years. I've always been plain, long brown hair and brown eyes, and very pale. I never wore dresses or anything to bring attention to myself. I hated being the center of attention, and never dated in high school.

I was going to be a music major, and hopefully become a professional musician. My instrument was the piano and I had learned from my mom. She had several phases as a child, including several hobbies. When she tried piano though, she decided to stick with it she loved it so much. I took after her, when she decided to teach me. I loved it just as much. Through elementary school, I was in the concert band, and got to play with several other instruments. I made several friends, including Alice.

Alice was a musician like me, except she played the flute. She had a high energy level, which made her fun to practice with. Her happy-go-lucky brother Emmett tried band in elementary as well, deciding on trombone. Soon enough he got frustrated and quit. Alice stayed with me all the way though. She is my best friend.

We made plans to go to the same college, since we both had the same dream of being professional musicians. We were sharing dorms and had most classes together, but I was still nervous. Most musicians I knew back in high school were either really good and cocky about it, or didn't care that much, and hardly practice. They weren't all that way, for example, Alice. People who were passionate about music and encouraging were few and far between.

My first classes were Music History and Music Theory on Monday. I had the rest of the weekend to settle in, and probably spend all my time with Alice. I also had to find the band room. My piano was sitting at home gathering dust, but I couldn't fit it in my dorm so I would have to practice in the band room with their piano.

I went to the college website and printed out a map so I could find my way around to all my classes. I immediately searched for the band room and found it on my map. I decided to grab some music I was brought up with me, and have my first practice here. I got to the area where all the instrument lockers were and made my way down the hall. I made a right and I heard a faint, but beautiful sound. As I got closer, the sound grew stronger and I recognized it as the piano. I had never heard the song before, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I finally got to the band room, and spotted the person playing.

He was just as beautiful as the music itself. He had tousled bronze hair and emerald eyes. I watched him play until he finished the song, and then he finally noticed me. When he looked up at me, I felt suddenly flustered.

"That was beautiful." I managed to say, and smiled slightly. He gave me a dazzling smile in return, got up from the bench, and walked over to me. I got a better look at his face as he stepped toward me and he really was handsome.

"Thank you." he said. "I don't believe we've met before. He reached out to shake my hand.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I'm a new student here." I shook his hand, blushing at his intense gaze.

"Edward Cullen." he smiled. "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clair de lune

**Edward**

I was in the music room playing a song that had been running through my mind all week. I had gotten so lost in the music that I didn't even notice when a girl showed up at the door. She didn't interrupt me, but listened until I finished. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had gorgeous long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I got up and walked over to find out who this pretty girl was.

The first words escaped her lips and her voice was just as beautiful as she was. She said that my song was beautiful. I immediately smiled at her kindness.

"Thank you." I replied. "I don't believe we've met before." I said as I reached out to shake her hand. When our hands touched, the electricity tingled through my hand. I wondered if she felt it too.

She said her name was Bella Swan. I thought it fit her perfectly, it was a pretty name. I smiled and gave her my name.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "What brings you by the band room?"

"I was actually looking for the piano. I'm majoring in music and the piano is my instrument." she explained. I smiled wide. This girl was not only beautiful, but talented.

"Well, here it is. Were you going to play something?" I asked. I couldn't help but be curious to how well she could play.

She nodded and sat at the piano, letting her fingers position themselves. She played a series of scales, only just warming up. Then she played what I recognized as Debussy's Clair de lune. I smiled and listened intently. Her fingers danced along the keys and she smiled as she played. As she ended she looked up at me for a moment and blushed. When she finished I gave her an applause and she turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Thank you, thank you." She bowed like a magician after performing a magic trick, and laughed.

"That was really good. How long have you been playing?" I asked, curiously.

"About since I was in fourth grade." she answered. "And that is a nice piano." I was glad she liked the piano, especially since I took care of it most of the time. I even tuned it when it needed it. "How about you?" she asked.

I realized I had been staring, and this snapped me out of it. "Um, I think since I started in high school."

Her phone sounded off in her pocket, and she jumped. She pulled it out to check it and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I'd been here this long." she apologized. "Are you a student here?"

"Don't be sorry. And yeah, I'm in my last year here, and I'm currently tutoring for piano." I said. I was hoping to find an excuse to run into her again. "I tutor in the band room on Sundays if you're interested in it."

"Oh that sounds good. Could I get your phone number so I can text you about it later?" she asked. My heart leapt at this, and I immediately agreed. I found a pen and a sticky note and scribbled down my phone number. I drew a little music note too for the fun of it.

I handed it to her and she laughed at the little note. She blushed one last time before she said goodbye and left the music room.

**Author's Note: I will be writing this story in both Edward and Bella's Point of Views. I'm also not sure yet if I will make this story with mature sections. Review your thoughts on that please. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alice

_**Bella**_

Alice. She _had_ to ruin my moment. My phone went off in my pocket interrupting my conversation with Edward. I looked at the time on the small screen. My eyes widened, I had been here for over half an hour. I looked at Edward and apologized for taking up so much of his time. I had to go, but I needed to make sure I would see him again. I asked if he was a student.

"Don't be sorry. And yeah, I'm in my last year here, and I'm currently tutoring for piano." I found this interesting, but not surprising. He was an amazing player, and I immediately asked for his number so that I could talk to him about having him as my tutor. He said he tutored in the band room on Sundays, which sounded fine to me.

He handed me a sticky note on which he had scrawled out his number and a little music note. I laughed because of his adorable humor. I put the sticky note in my pocket, and said goodbye.

I pulled out my phone and looked at Alice's text:

_Hey, where are you? I didn't think it would take that long for you to practice. - Alice_

I texted her back:

_I did practice, but I also met a cute guy who was playing before I got there. - Bella_

Not two minutes later I got a text back. "Geez Alice." I pulled out my phone again:

_OMG, did you get his number? - Alice_

Feeling proud of myself I responded:

_Yes, I did :) - Bella_

I pocketed my phone and headed back to the dorm where Alice was waiting impatiently for every detail. She had never heard me talk about a guy being cute, and she wanted to know who he was.

"His name is Edward." I sighed. Alice started laughing.

"Wow he _must_ be cute." she said in between giggles. I glared at her. This was not funny, and I didn't know why she was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded. Alice just kept on giggling hysterically. I rolled my eyes at her and decided to put Edward's number in my contacts. Later that afternoon I texted Edward about the next day.

_Are you available tomorrow or do you already have an appointment for tutoring? - Bella_

He texted back within the minute:

_I'm free for tomorrow. Does that mean I'll be seeing you? :) - Edward_

I smiled and replied:

_Yes, I suppose you will. What time should I be there? - Bella_

_Same time as today. See you then. - Edward_

I had butterflies at the thought of seeing him again, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Did you text Edward?" Alice popped her head in the door.

"How did you-" I started but Alice interrupted me. "The look on your face." she answered, smirking.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Session

_**Edward**_

I woke up to my alarm on my phone, and remembered I would be seeing Bella today. I smiled to myself, as I reached for my phone perched on the nightstand. I opened my messages and texted Bella.

_Good morning Bella - Edward_

I set my phone on the bed and got dressed for the day. My hair was always messy, no matter how much I tried to tame it. I decided on a green polo shirt that matched my eyes, and jeans. I slipped on my glasses and ate a breakfast bar.

My phone buzzed on my bed and I went to look at it. A message from Bella appeared on the screen.

_Good morning, see you soon Edward - Bella_

I smiled wide and hurriedly chewed the rest of my breakfast bar. I couldn't wait to see Bella, and I wasn't exactly sure why. Other than the fact that she was beautiful and smart, and seemed kind. I pushed the thought out of my mind, grabbed my music folder, and headed to the band room. When I arrived, Bella was sitting at the piano, having a conversation on the phone.

"Well we'll see how it works out." she giggled. Then she saw me walk in, "Oh, Edward's here, I have to go. Love you, bye." she hung up.

This made my heart sink. She was probably talking to her boyfriend. I wasn't surprised, as she was very beautiful. I realized I was jealous, and I let out a sigh.

"Hey Edward. Everything okay?" she asked me. She must have heard me sigh. I smiled at her concern.

"Hi Bella. I'm fine." I told her. "How about you?"

"Excited for our lesson." she blushed.

Her blush was beautiful and it made me want to reach out and feel her warmth. I cleared my throat and began to talk about piano.

Bella already knew a lot, so I taught her about more technical things like better positioning and how to move hand over hand for faster paced pieces. After about an hour, I ended our lesson.

"Hey Bella." I tapped her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for letting me tutor you." I smiled. "Can we meet for another session?"

"Of course. And thank you for tutoring me. I learned a lot." she blushed. "See you next week." she took her music folder and stood up to leave. I stood up at the same time and we only stood inches apart.

"See you." I said. Each step she took toward the door made me sad that I wouldn't see her for a while.

**Author's Note: Review please so I know what you think of it. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tour

_**Bella**_

He sent me a good morning text. I wasn't expecting it, but it was adorable. I ate breakfast quickly, said goodbye to Alice and headed to the band room.

I had gotten their first, so I played a few songs that I knew by heart. Then My phone buzzed in my pocket. Alice was calling me, so I answered it.

"Hello Alice, what's up?" I asked, confused as to what she was calling about.

"Hey Bella! Have you seen my black heels? I thought I had left them in my closet, but I can't find them…" I heard ruffling in the background, so I assumed she was still looking. I laughed out loud.

"No Alice. I haven't seen them, sorry. I hope you find them." I told her.

"Oh." she sighed. "Sorry if I interrupted you guys."

"It's alright. He isn't here yet." I said.

"Well I hope it goes well then." she giggled.

"Well we'll see how it works out." I giggled back. I looked up and saw Edward by the door. "Oh, Edward's here, I have to go." I told Alice. "Love you, Bye." I hung up.

I saw Edwards face become sad, and I was immediately concerned.

"Hey Edward. Everything okay?" I asked. He greeted me in return, but seemed to brush off my concern.

We started the lesson, and I was surprised when we worked on technical things like positioning, but I learned a lot. After about an hour our lesson ended. As Edward and I stood up, we brushed past each other and I felt electricity. We said goodbye, and I agreed to come back next week for another lesson. I blushed before leaving the room.

I walked back to my dorm excited to tell Alice how everything went. She was just as excited to hear everything.

"So?" she waited impatiently for a full report. I smiled and blushed.

"It went well, I think." I blurted. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Is that all?" she laughed. I told her the rest, and how Edward taught me some basic technicalities and positioning for the lesson. I told her about our goodbye and she started giggling.

"You too sound like you would be cute together." she squealed. Neither of us had classes for the rest of the day, so we sat down and talked. Alice told me about a guy she had met yesterday.

"He had blonde hair, and gorgeous ocean eyes." she sighed. She said his name was Jasper, and that she met him in one of her classes. I laughed at how happy she was just to talk about him.

"You and Jasper sound as though _you'd_ be cute together." I repeated her words from earlier. All of a sudden I my phone buzzed and when I looked, it was a text from Edward.

_Hey, you're a new student here right? How would you like a tour of the campus from yours truly? - Edward_

I blushed at the fact that he wanted to spend time with me other than our sessions. My fingers typed a response.

_You would do that for me? - Bella_

_Of course, I miss you already. - Edward_

I gasped out loud. He said he missed me, and I couldn't help but blush. Alice gave me a confused look at first, but then one of understanding when I blushed. Then she giggled. I snapped out of my thoughts and replied.

_When should we meet up? - Bella_

_How about now? - Edward_

I scrambled to get out of my pajamas, and decided on a blue shirt and black pants. I grabbed my bag and my phone and headed out the door.

_Where are you? - Bella_

_Band room ;) - Edward_

I rushed over to the band room and tripped a few times over my own feet. When I got there, Edward was leaning in the doorway. When he saw me his face lit up with a gorgeous smile, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey there." he said.

"Hey." I said out of breath.

It was late afternoon and the orange sun fell in strands of light. Edward offered his arm to me, like an old fashioned gentleman. I laughed and took his arm. He lead us around campus showing me the basketball courts, the pool, and the groups of classrooms surrounding the music room.

"Where's your dorm?" he asked me.

"Over in the 900's." I answered.

"Okay. Do you mind if I walk you back?" he offered. I smiled and nodded my response. He took my hand in his and we walked back to my dorm. Our fingers laced together, and his hands fit with mine perfectly. We idly chatted on the way back, talking about our classes and what professors we liked better. We finally got to 917, and I reluctantly let go of his warm hand.

"Thanks for the tour Edward." I said grateful I spent more time with him.

"Can I see you again this week?" he said hopefully. I gave him a huge smile.

"Yes." I blurted. "I'd like that."

"Alright." he grinned. "I'd like that too."

I was mesmerized by his deep green eyes and before I knew it, he leaned down and grasped my hands in his again. He touched his lips to my forehead in a sweet kiss. I blushed and unlocked my door, stepping inside.

**Author's Note: I made this chapter longer, and I will make them longer from now on. Don't hate me but Tanya will be making an appearance. I can't decide whether I will make this story M-rated. What do you guys think? Would lemons work well with the plot? I'll write 'em if you guys want them. Review Please! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Double Date

Edward

She said yes. I was ecstatic, but at the same time I needed to ask her if she was already seeing someone. The phone call was still running in my mind, but I had hope. I walked back to the band room, a song running through my mind all of a sudden. I hummed to myself, my mind distracted. But a hoarse voice snapped me out of my trance.

"OH MY GOSH! EDDIE!" squealed a high pitched voice that could only belong to Tanya.

I hated that nickname. Tanya and I had never dated, yet she still thought that my heart belonged to her. It was quite ridiculous, considering I had turned her down so many times.

I sighed, "Hello Tanya." She walked up to me and put her arms around my neck, leaning in to kiss me.

"Tanya!" I removed her arms from my neck and took a step back from her. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"I was gonna give you a kiss, Eddie." She tried to give a seductive look, but it looked more like a fish puffing its lips. I had never found Tanya attractive.

"We're not a couple Tanya. We never have and we never will be. I've already told you I am not interested." I shot her down. "I'm not playing your games, so just leave me alone."

Tanya walked off in a huff, swearing under her breath. I rolled my eyes at her drama queen facade. She used to be a nice person, but got caught in the wrong crowd in high school, and became the bitch I knew today. I entered the band room and sat down to play the song that I had stuck in my head. I had made it up, so I looked around for a pencil and paper so I could write it down.

After about an hour I headed back to my dorm and checked my messages on my phone. To my pleasant surprise, there was one from Bella.

Hey there. Thanks again for the tour, it was really sweet of you - Bella

No problem ;) - Edward

My friend met someone and she insisted that we do a double date. You interested? XD - Bella

Sure. Sounds good, when? - Edward

Tomorrow night at seven thirty - Bella

Okay, I'll miss you until then. Good night - Edward

A date with Bella. That sounded perfect, and I would be able to meet her friend. The only problem was that I was going to have to wait until then.

The next morning I had three classes. I hoped I would run into Bella. It was crazy that I missed her even though I had seen her just last night. I settled for texting her.

Good morning beautiful - Edward

I had music history first for about an hour, and in between classes I checked my phone for a message from Bella.

Good morning handsome. What's up? - Bella

Nothing much. Just classes. How about you? - Edward

Nothing much either. See you tonight ;) - Bella

See you then - Edward

I walked to my next class, Bella still in my mind. She had been ever since I had woken up that morning. As I was walking, I bumped into a guy who was running full speed. He fell to the ground, and I somehow managed to stay standing. As I went to help the guy up, I got a better look at him. He had russet skin and jet black hair. He didn't acknowledge me, just stood up on his own. He was about 6'7 and towered over me. He looked around bewildered, still not seeing me. He decided on a direction and kept running.

"That was weird…" I mumbled to myself. I could still feel where he rammed into my shoulder. I wondered what he was doing to be running so fast, but I figured it was none of my business.

After all my classes, I headed back to my dorm to chill. My roommate was gone most of the time, probably too busy staying the night at other girl's dorms. Mike was an idiot to say the least. For a moment I considered Tanya and him being a pair. I laughed to myself, and went to get dressed for tonight. Bella and her friend had chosen a movie.

I chose a black button up shirt, and black pants. I slipped on my glasses, being near sighted, I would need them for the movie. I grabbed my things and headed out to meet with Bella.

She and Alice were waiting with Alice's date. He was tall compared to Alice and had honey blonde hair just above his shoulders. When he saw me approach, he reached out to shake my hand.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you." he said in a southern accent.

"Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure." I returned the handshake.

My eyes then turned to Bella, who was wearing a gray blouse and a robin blue skirt up to her mid-thighs. She had her hair in a ponytail and a few strands framing her heart shaped face.

She must have seen me staring, because she blushed profusely. I smirked at the warmth showing in her cheeks. We carpooled in Alice's Jeep, and went to the cinema. Alice and Jasper got in line for drinks and popcorn, while Edward and I waited.

"I missed you today." I looked at her from under my lashes.

"I missed you too." she said sincerely.

I must have looked troubled because Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"What is it Edward?" she asked, concerned.

"Um…" I sighed. "Are you seeing someone?" I finally blurted.

"No actually. Why were you so worried about that?" she asked.

"I overheard you talking on the phone with someone when I came in the band room. You said you loved them so I assumed…" My voice faded.

"Oh, that was Alice that I was talking to. She's my bestest friend and I love her like a sister." she explained.

A wave of relief washed over me and I was thankful that her heart didn't already belong to someone. I smiled wide.

"Bella?" I turned to her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The smile that she gave me was stunning, and I was mesmerized.

"Yes." she breathed.

It was at that moment that Alice and Jasper came back with the popcorn.

**Author's Note: I updated the chapter so the end doesn't have the weird point of view switch. Sorry for that. Hope you all like it. I won't be posting until later this week. Review Please! Thanks for reading as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rehearsal

_**Bella**_

The rest of the night I was over the moon. Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes. On the way home, we sat in the back together and held hands. Even though he was already so close to me, I wanted him closer. He was always in my mind. By the time Alice pulled up at the student parking lot, I had fallen asleep on Edwards arm. Alice ended up shaking me awake to my dismay.

"Hey Bella! Earth to Bella?" Alice's voice rang.

"Mhm, what?" I murmured.

"We're back at the dorms, Bella. You have to get up."

This woke me up pretty fast because I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep. I fumbled around and got up from my awkward position. Edward helped me out of the car.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." he teased. I slapped his arm playfully. He pouted, and held my hand in his while we walked back to the dorms. Even in my groggy state I could see Alice and Jasper hand in hand as well. Jasper was a gentleman and Alice deserved as much.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." Edward let go of my hand as we arrived at the dorm. He leaned down and lifted my chin with his finger. We kissed and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I felt it tingle all the way to my toes. We kissed until we released each other for air. We stood, catching our breath for a moment.

"Good night Edward." I smiled.

The next morning was chaos. I woke up late, and couldn't find my shoes. I had my first rehearsal today, and raced out the door, granola bar in hand. Alice was ready to go, her flute case in her hand.

"I wonder what music we'll be playing." she mused. I walked at a fast pace, sure that we were going to be late, but Alice didn't seem to be paying any attention to the time.

"Hurry Alice. We're going to be late." I told her.

"We'll be fine, Bella. Stop worrying."

And she was right. We arrived at the band room with five minutes to spare. The director of the ensemble introduced himself as Billy Black. The ensemble went around in a circle saying their names and what their instrument was. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Rosalie played clarinet, Jacob and Seth played trumpet, Paul and Sam played trombone, and Jared and Embry played Percussion. I remembered them the most out of the ensemble. Billy made plans for Edward and I to switch off from playing piano.

Once Billy had passed the sheet music around, he told us to work with it on our own first for a few minutes before sight reading it. Edward ran through the piece first, which gave me a good idea of how our part was supposed to sound. I then ran through it.

Billy had us rehearse the piece for about an hour and a half before dismissing us. Edward invited me back to his dorm so we could spend some time together. I agreed, and I told Alice I would see her later.

Edward's dorm was 620, and inside was very clean. I was surprised at his cleanliness, and looked around the room. There was a black sofa and a plasma TV in the main portion, with two seperate rooms for Edward and his roommate.

Another person walked into the room, who I had never met before. As she walked in, I could see that she had long, curly blonde hair. She was wearing a pink tube top and matching pink shoes.

"Hey Eddie." she purred. My eyes widened, and I turned to Edward. He was glaring at the girl.

"Tanya? How the hell did you get in here!" He snapped. She just stood there like nothing had happened.

"Mikey let me in." she responded in a high-pitched nasally voice. She pouted her lips, "Are you surprised to see me?"

My mind was whirring. Who was this girl and why was she in Edward's dorm. I whipped around to Edward. My mind concluded that it was probably his girlfriend.

"It seems you're occupied Edward. It'd be best if I left." I told him, as I slammed the door behind me. I walked back to my dorm, tears threatening to burst from behind my eyelids. I heard a voice that sounded like Edwards, but I ignored it and kept walking. I heard an argument far in the distance, and shut my mind off, as the tears finally escaped.

**Author's Note: Tanya Drama. I came up with the ending on the fly, and thought it worked. Review please and tell me your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unsettled

_**Edward**_

When Bella and I had gotten back to the dorm, Tanya was there. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, as I always did in the heat of my frustration. I could see Bella tense in the corner of my eye. Tanya said that Mike had let her in, and began to flirt with me. All of a sudden Bella turned to me.

"It seems you're occupied Edward. It'd be best if I left." and then she walked out the door. I tried to tell her to stay but she was gone by then. Tanya had a smile on her face, happy that she now had my full attention.

"Now that _she_ is gone, whatcha wanna do, Eddie?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing that involves you." I snapped. "Get out Tanya." Her face contorted into shock, and she pretended to be hurt.

"You don't mean that do you?" she asked, her voice quiet now.

"Yes, I think I made myself clear." I motioned to the door, and she walked hesitantly out of the dorm.

After Tanya had left I searched the dorm for Mike. Sure enough I found him in his room, playing video games with his headset on.

"Mike!" I yelled so that he could hear me over his headphones. He looked up and saw me, and he removed his earphones.

"What?" he sounded annoyed. "I'm kinda busy right now."

"Tanya was just here." I ignored his statement about being busy. "She said that you were the one to let her in."

"So?" he asked. "What's wrong with that?"

"You know I don't want her here. Don't let her in here ever again Mike." I almost spat.

"Fine, Fine." he held his hands in surrender. "I won't."

I walked out of his room and heard the clicking of buttons continue. I needed to talk to Bella, and she needed to know that Tanya wasn't anything to me. I pulled out my phone.

_Bella, can we talk? - Edward_

I waited a few minutes, and figured she probably wasn't going to respond right now. I decided on doing something productive instead of waiting so I headed to the band room to practice.

As I walked, my mind was whirring. Tanya was always annoying but she showed up at a really bad time. I was hoping to chill with Bella for the rest of the afternoon, but my plans were ruined by someone who hallucinated the fact that I was her boyfriend.

I walked into the room and the air conditioning hit my face, and it suddenly felt chilly. I peered inside the room and to my surprise, Bella was there.

She had her head down in between her arms, and was motionless. As I got closer, I realized she had fallen asleep at the piano. I thought about waking her up, but she was already mad at me and I didn't want to make it worse.

I grabbed a stool and sat next to her, watching her sleep. Despite her awkward position, she seemed at peace in her dream world. Her light breathing suddenly grew heavy and her head started stirring. She was having a nightmare. I shook her awake and told her that it was only a dream.

"Mh?" she was disoriented.

"It's just me, Edward." I told her. By the time I said this her eyes widened and she averted her eyes from my gaze.

"Bella." I sighed. "Please listen to me." I pleaded.

She hesitantly turned and faced me, and I told her everything.

"Look, that girl back at the dorm-" Bella winced immediately, "Her name is Tanya, and for some reason, she thinks that she and I are together. She and I have never dated, and never will, no matter what she says or does."

Bella no longer winced and I could tell she was relieved. "I would have told you, but you left in a hurry." I smirked.

She stood up from the stool and wrapped her arms around me in a hug and squeezed. I squeezed back as I returned her hug. We stood embraced for a long time, my chin rested on the top of her head. She finally released her small hands from my neck and looked up at me.

Her lips were a pretty pink color, and I found myself looking at them longingly. I leaned down until I felt her breath on my face, and our lips collided. Her lips were soft and warm on mine and we kissed for a long time until I ran out of breath. We pulled back breathing heavy and I couldn't help but give her a huge smile. She laughed and rested her head on my chest. Things were coming back together.

**Author's Note: Happy Friday! So I know I haven't really elaborated on Jacob, but i promise I'll bring him back! Have a good weekend, and don't forget to Review. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Distractions

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll give a warning as this is a chapter with a lemon, so watch out lol. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Bella**_

Edward had explained everything about Tanya, and why she was in his dorm, and then gave me a hot kiss. We made plans for us over the weekend, and I was excited. He was going to come over on Saturday and binge musicals with me.

When he arrived, he even went as far as to bring some of his own. I laughed as I saw Singing in the Rain and some other classics he brought. The first one I decided to play was State Fair. Edward and I couldn't help but sing along with _It's a Grand Night For Singing_.

"Falling, falling in love." we both belted out the last few lyrics of the song. I giggled and blushed at the words, because no matter how silly it seemed, they were true. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. He had one of his crooked grins plastered on his face, and without warning pulled me into a sweet kiss. I returned it passionately and weaved my fingers through his hair. He moaned into the kiss, and started to trail kisses down to my neck.

"Edward," I sighed. "Edward, don't stop." I pleaded. He stopped briefly, and looked me in the eye. I could see the passion in his eyes and I was sure I had the same look of fire. He stood from the couch and scooped me up in his arms. He carried me to my bedroom and set me gently down on my bed. He slipped his shorts and boxers from his hips and let them fall to the floor. I blushed when his member sprung up and he started to take his shirt off. He was well built and his chest was beautiful.

"Like what you see?" he asked cockily. He must have seen me staring. "It's your turn, Isabella." He used my full name, which I usually disliked, but he made it sound sexy. I leaned up on the bed and took my blouse off, followed by my bra. He groaned, staring longingly at my breasts. I smirked, and played with them in my hands, torturing him further. I slipped off the bed and slid my jeans and panties off, showing my naked body to Edward.

"Oh god. Bella, you're absolutely beautiful." he told me, stepping toward me. Without even thinking, my hands felt his chest, and I blushed. "Your blush is beautiful." He played with a few strands of my hair and brushed the back of his hand on my cheek. I leaned toward him and gave him a quick kiss before I got down on my knees. I grasped his cock in my hands and brushed my tongue on the tip. I could hear his breath catch, and he groaned as I slid his full length into my mouth. His hips jerked forward, and he weaved his hands in my hair.

"Mmm," I hummed and swirled with my tongue, "You taste so good." I licked each side of his shaft, and I could tell he was close. I slid him back in my mouth and his cock pulsed. He came inside my mouth and I swallowed all of his hot liquid.

"Oh my god, Bella you're amazing." He gasped for breath. I stood up from the carpet and kissed his cheek. I nibbled on his ear, and he sighed happily. "I'll go clean up, and then we can watch the rest of the movie." He laughed, and scooped up his clothes, heading to the bathroom. I watched him walked down the hall, longing for more.

I slipped my clothes back on, and went to the couch. Edward joined me about 7 minutes later, murmuring something about having to take a cold shower. I giggled, and pressed play for the movie.

Edward said he was going to spend time with his family on Sunday, so I decided to hang out with Alice. We met up, and decided to practice in the band room. She played her flute beautifully as always, as we practiced our new repertoire. We had a fast moving piece, and a slow one with more flute. Alice also had a few solos because she was first chair. I listened intently as she worked out the fingerings for the notes.

It took me a minute to realize that someone was watching at the door. It was the trumpet player Jacob if I remembered correctly. As Alice finished her solo part, Jacob walked in and gave her an applause.

"Nice job, that sounded pretty good." he said. "Hey, Bella, right?" I nodded, and he reached out to shake my hand. His hands were very warm, and so was his smile. It seemed everything about Jacob was warm, even his skin color. "Nice to finally meet you." he said. "Um, do you guys mind if I practice with you?" he asked shyly. I noticed for the first time the trumpet case he was holding.

"Sure thing!" Alice was bright as per usual. We moved on to a new song, and Jacob turned out to be a good player. He kept in time almost perfectly, and he had a clear sound. After practicing for about half an hour more, we dispersed. I went with Alice back to the dorm. We watched movies for the rest of the night, and Alice insisted on a few romantic comedies. This just made me miss Edward. Although it was pretty ridiculous how the characters fell in love in the span of an hour.

Our next rehearsal was on Monday, and I was organizing my music folder, when my phone buzzed on the table. I was hoping to get a text from Edward, but it was just Alice. She had left with Jasper early to get Starbucks beforehand.

_Hey Bella, have you seen Edward yet ;) - Alice_

_Lol no, I'm not there yet Alice. I'm still getting ready. Say hi to Jasper for me, ok? - Bella_

I laughed to myself at how enthusiastic Alice was about me having a relationship. I walked to the band room, granola bar and music folder in hand, when someone lightly bumped my shoulder. I looked up to see the culprit, and met Edward's eyes. He had a huge grin on his face, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked between bits of granola.

"Oh, just that you look like a squirrel with your food stuffed in your face." he said in between laughing hysterically. By the time he was finished making fun of me, we had arrived at the band room. Everyone was still warming up, and Billy stepped onto the podium.

"Good morning." he said, and everyone echoed back the same greeting."Let's start with the first piece."

Everyone ruffled through their sheet music, and Edward and I sat down. We decided he would play the first piece, and I would flip the pages for him. Billy started conducting, and I followed along with Edward's playing. There were several bars of rest, so I decided to tease him. I slid my hand down and placed it on his thigh.

"Bella!" he whispered. "C'mon, please not now." he pleaded. I giggled, but released my hand, and instead kissed his cheek a few measures before he played again. We eventually switched places and I played the other few songs. During my measures of rest, he decided to tease me back. His hand fell on my thigh, just like mine had to his, but he slid his hand further up my legs. They crawled slightly further right under my skirt. Before I knew it I had lost count of where we were, and Edward was rubbing me through my underwear. I accidentally let out a squeak, and Billy cut us off.

"Everything alright, Bella?" he asked, concerned.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." I answered flustered, and I could hear Edward snickering next to me.

The rest of the rehearsal went by without any problems, thank goodness. Edward was merciful. After rehearsal was over, Edward and I walked together back to his dorm. I slapped his arm, and gave him an earful.

"Why did you do that? I know I teased you, but I went easy!" I exclaimed. He laughed and took my hand in his.

"You so deserved it though, after teasing me like that." he said as though stating the obvious. I guess I did deserve it, but it was still embarrassing when Billy called on me. I would get him again later when he wasn't looking though

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry again for the late update. I'm pretty happy with this chapter though. I want to recommend a few stories for you guys:**

**Stranded by dangerousbutbeautiful**

**And**

**The Unknown by ****HWALC**

**One last thing, leave a review please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 'Tis the Season

_**Edward**_

Months had passed and even though it terrified me to admit it, I was addicted to Bella. When I was with her, I was the happiest person on the planet. When she was away from me, I wanted her close. She was such an amazing girl, and her own wonderful person. I met a lot of girls in high school that wanted to date, but none of them had their shit together.

What was scarier was that I would dream of her, my face buried in her hair, which smelled like strawberries. My heart sank every time I would wake up and she wasn't actually there. It only made me long for her presence more. I decided that since the holidays were approaching, I would introduce her to my parents, especially since we were getting serious.

I could imagine my mother, Esme, and her face glowing when she would meet Bella. It would light up, especially when I would then tell her that Bella was also a musician. My father, Carlisle, always the gentleman, would be delighted to meet her. My parents were charming and I loved them from the bottom of my heart. I anticipated this brilliant excuse to spend more time with her. It would be perfect to do this during winter break.

I sighed aloud, tucking away my daydreams for another time. I had a meeting with Bella today, for a "tutor session", but they had mostly become the two of us practicing our set for the coming concert. I know that I could practice at other times, but I especially enjoyed the company since the company was Bella. I reached for my phone on the nightstand and dialed Bella's number. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hey babe, good morning." she chirped. I always admired her tendency to be a morning person. I my free arm yawning.

"It is now," I could almost feel her cheeks heat up from blushing through the phone. "How's my girl?"

"Wishing our practice was earlier." she sighed. I laughed at her impatience.

"Me too baby, but do you want to take a break from our set and do something fun? I know the usual is getting tiring." I offered.

"Sure, sounds nice. What were you thinking of specifically?" she asked.

"I'll bring my Disney songbook," I laughed, "See you then, and bring something fun." She giggled and then hung up.

I took a shower and ate breakfast quickly, not wanting to waste any time. On the way out the door, I grabbed my glasses and the songbook. The morning air wafted over my skin which was still damp from my shower earlier. It gave me a chill as I strolled through the campus to the music building. When I arrived, Bella wasn't there yet, so I got a head start. I opened my songbook and flipped to _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ from Cinderella.

Bella walked in while I was playing and when I finished and turned around, she was smiling.

"That sounded really nice." she told me earnestly. She walked over to the piano and sat next to me on the bench. She kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair teasingly. "You smell nice."

I laughed, "Why thank you. I try my best." I leaned in to bury my face in her hair, and sure enough it smelled just like strawberries. The sensation was so much better than it was in my dream.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you if you had any plans for winter break coming up." I asked her.

"Umm, I haven't talked to either of my parents about Christmas yet. What are you up to?" she was now suspicious.

"Well I wanted you to come home with me and spend Christmas with my family this year if you don't mind? I don't like the idea of sharing you, but I want my parents to meet my girl." I told her, hoping she would accept.

"Oh Edward, that sounds wonderful, I would love that." she said, her eyes twinkling almost a golden hazel color. I grinned from ear to ear.

"I love you Bella." I said, pressing my forehead to hers. She gasped, and blushed a beautiful pink.

"What did you say?" she asked unblinking, eyes full of wonder. I leaned close to her ear and whispered, just breathing so she could hear.

"I love you." I repeated huskily, and sucked on the bottom of her earlobe. Her heartbeat quickened in response, and she pulled away briefly.

"I love you Edward." she mirrored my words, and hers were just as full of truth and meaning as mine were. She then leaned back into me and kissed my lips passionately. I allowed her velvet tongue entrance, and our mouths entwined. We eventually pulled away for breath, both having a euphoric look on our faces.

Mike was blasting the volume of his video game, and I couldn't stand it any longer. I pounded on his door, and when he finally shouted "What!" I opened it. He pressed a button on his controller that opened a pause menu, giving me a look of pure annoyance.

"What is it, Cullen?" he said each word dripping with irritation, as though this was a waste of his time. I took a small glimpse around his room, his flat screen screaming for his attention, while piles of clothes on the floor apparently didn't.

"Could you please turn down the music for your precious game, Newton?" I asked with distaste. He rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "Sure, whatever." and I closed the door. Today was the day Bella and I left for my hometown Forks, where my parents still lived.

I heard a knock on the door, and raced towards it. I couldn't believe what was on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, worried that Bella could arrive any minute.

"Well aren't you glad to see me?" Tanya asked with dripping sarcasm. She didn't have the usual look in her eyes, as she stepped inside the doorway.

"I just wanted to apologize to you Eddie. I know I wasn't exactly the nicest of people the other day." she was apologizing, and I couldn't understand why. Especially now.

"I just wanted you to know that Bella isn't who you think she is. She is a liar and cheater. She slept with that Jacob Black." she said.

"You were way out of her league anyway." she laughed and left as suddenly as she had appeared.

**Author's Note: Special Thanks to all you readers, you are the reason I write :)**

**I have another story to share with you:**

**The Blessing and the Curse by The Black Arrow**

**I am addicted to this one at the moment, and it's an amazing read. Please review as always, I really need your guy's thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Reality Check

_**Bella**_

I walked along the concrete path, staring down at my tennis shoes. You could say I was reminiscing. Back in high school, I wore the same brand. I smiled at the thought of myself in high school again. My shoes made almost no noise against the ground, but if I listened closely I could hear the soft pat of the rubber soles.

I was supposed to meet Edward, and we were going to his hometown to spend time with his family for the holiday break. It would be a nice distraction, and Edward even had told me that he had a piano back home so we could practice. I was excited to say the least, and I quickened the tempo of my footsteps. After looking at my feet for so long, I looked up to make sure I could see where I was going.

My heart dropped into my stomach when I saw the flip of Tanya's blonde hair and her smile sickeningly sweet at me. She walked past me, her clacking heels echoing even louder than my heartbeat. _What could she possibly want this time?_ My mind pondered the ridiculous possibilities as I continued walking on faster. I was almost to Edward's dorm when I heard the slam of a door.

I stood at the front of the dorm for a couple minutes, trying to compose myself. I hoped she hadn't done anything too fucked up this time. I took another moment to admire the shape of the room number before I finally knocked. I heard Edward's muffled groan through the door.

"Go away Tanya!" he shouted. I jumped slightly at how raised his voice was, and how tired he sounded.

"It's just Bella." I said softly against the door.

I heard the creak of the sofa as he got up, and then the door swung open. My heart finally lifted at the sight of him. He smiled weakly, obviously happy to see her, but then frowned a little.

"Come inside." he stepped back and released the door from his steel grip, returning to the couch. He sat forward, pinching the bridge of his nose, concentrating on what seemed like something important.

Something was wrong, Bella could see it right away. "What did... Tanya want?" My voice trembled slightly at saying her name. I didn't know why, but I was intimidated by Tanya. I knew that I shouldn't have been, but something wasn't right about her.

Edward sighed, trying very hard to keep in control. He spoke, almost blurted out. "Nothing important. Just more of her games to mess with my head." He almost looked like he was trying to convince himself. I wasn't sure whether to press or not.

Instead, I stuck with, "Are you sure? You don't seem yourself." He just looked at me, his smile returning, but slightly forced.

"I'm fine, just stressed that I have to share you this weekend. I'll go get my bags." He left the room, and left Bella alone to think about their conversation. After filing through her thoughts, she decided he would tell me whatever it was if it was really that important. I waited for Edward by the front door, as my bags were already waiting in my truck. I really wished I could go out and join them right then. It was awkward standing there in the middle of the room with barely anything to look at. Edward had a basketball sitting on the floor over by the couch, and it gave my mind room to wonder if he played in high school. Maybe it was just a hobby. Other than that, it didn't look like he had anything special he had brought from home. Then again, I hadn't brought much either besides my clothes and my truck.

Edward emerged from his room and peered into the bedroom opposite from his. He said something to his room mate about keeping everything clean while he was gone. He lugged his bags down the hall and now his tired look was less visible. I hoped it was gone for good, and I offered a hand with his bags. He let me take one, and we both headed out to the truck.

By the time we were ready to leave, I felt extremely nervous and was chewing my nails and playing with my hair. Old habits die hard, apparently, and although I was excited to meet Edward's family, I wondered if they would like me. I also wondered how much Edward valued his parent's opinion. I decided to think of something else so that my stomach would stop churning so violently.

"So Edward, where are we going?"

**Author's Note: Just a short chapter for now, and let me wish you readers a Happy Holidays and New Year. I don't know as if I'll stay up till midnight. I need all the sleep I can get. Thanks for reading, and please review. Reviews make Edward excited.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Meeting the Cullens

_**Edward**_

I had no idea whether to believe what Tanya had said. There was a huge chance it was just one of her ways to drive me insane, but I couldn't help but wonder. All I knew about Jacob was that he played in our orchestra. Bella and Alice never talked about him, so I didn't know what kind of person he was. What if it wasn't even Bella's fault? What if he had forced himself on her? I felt a rage course through my veins toward this guy that I didn't even know. I knew I was only jumping to conclusions, and that I had to snap out of it. I was driving after all.

I had originally planned to surprise her, but I decided to tell her now. "Forks." I said, trying to keep my voice under control. "It's where I grew up." From my peripheral vision, I saw her shift in her seat and look at me expectantly.

"I went to high school there. On the Reservation, actually." Bella added, and this took me by surprise. Usually only people who lived on the beach lived there. Then it clicked. Her last name was _Swan_. Charlie Swan was probably her father, and the sheriff, and he had a house near La Push, where the reservation had stood for so long. I thought it was funny that we had been so close at one time and didn't even know it.

"That's cool. I remember the sheriff, but it's a shame I never met you." I said, and then I felt a wave of guilt not telling her about what Tanya had said. I got a smile out of Bella but we remained silent for the rest of the car ride.

I pulled the car into the drive of my parents' big house, and Bella looked at me wide-eyed. "You live _here_?" She seemed shocked. "It's practically a mansion!"

"Well, I used to live here anyway. You don't like it?" I asked.

"It's amazing, don't get me wrong. I just had no idea your parents had a place like this." She admired the building for a moment before getting her bags out of the truck. I followed her to get my one bag and offered to help her, but she declined. We walked up to the front porch and Bella looked like she'd entered a completely different world. It was kind of funny to watch as she drug her suitcase on wheels through the gravel patch and tried to take in everything her eyes could see.

We didn't even make it up the porch when my mom, Esme, burst through the door and started saying how she missed me so much and how long am I staying.

"Hello dears, you must be Bella! So nice to finally meet you." Esme found Bella's hand and shook it. Bella had a tint of red appearing on her cheeks as she talked with Esme, and I didn't notice when my father came out to greet us. Carlisle came down the steps and gave me a hug, asking who my lady friend was and is it serious yet. I laughed and took this opportunity to have Dad help me carry Bella's bags inside.

"So how's the practice been?" I asked Carlisle who'd been manning his own clinic for many years now. He had wanted me to take over and make it a family practice, but I had found my passion in music. I figured he wouldn't be too upset as long as he had Esme to take care of him.

"Same as always. Though folks have been asking about you occasionally and how the crazy life in college is going." Carlisle said. He was always on personal terms with patients and was both a good friend and doctor. After we finished making up the room, Bella found me and insisted I give her a tour.

"Let's start with my room then, since we're already here." I said, and she immediately blushed. I showed her my CD collection and my very impressive boom box. Then we moved on to the kitchen, dining room, living room, backyard, and then to her room.

"Oh," she seemed disappointed, "I thought we were sharing." She said, and I laughed out loud.

"Don't tempt me." I told her seriously. That got a smile and giggle from her, but then her face turned solemn.

"We need to talk."

**So sorry it took so long for me to get back on track with this story. I know the frustration of waiting as I am also waiting for updates on a story right now. I hope you enjoyed and I will update sooner this time. Reviews please!**


End file.
